Burning Ecstasy
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: Dean took a slow drag from his cigarette when he's interrupted. Destiel.


The sun had set and the dark night sky loomed over them. Dean had pulled off to the side of the road, feign being tired but that had been hours ago. Now he stood out side the Impala listening to the rustle of the leafs and the soft snores that came from his brother in the passenger seat. Bringing his cigarette to his lips he took a slow drag from it, the tip shimmering in the night. The smoke kept him warm even as he tilted his head back and blew out watching as the stars came into view once again. Leaning on the driver side door he kept his head back, closing his eyes and feeling what he thought peace must feel like. There was a movement to his side, a sense of somebody else standing there watching him. He didn't have to look to know who it was, having worked for what seemed an eternity with the Angel he waited until he was addressed before doing anything. Except, his name was never said and when he brought his head back to center he was only met with shinning orbs of deep blue. In recent months he had grown accustomed to Castiel's blatant staring, since he only did it when they were alone. Yet, even now he knew this was somehow different almost predatory. Putting out the cigarette he opened his mouth to greet his angel, meaning to ask if there was any news of how to stop Lilith. Before he could even utter a word Castiel was standing in front of him, their faces were inches apart. They had been in this position many times, always so close but not quite close enough.

Castiel's lips hovered over his and Dean had had enough of his teasing. Grabbing the Angel by the trench coat he pushed their lips together. It immediately became a fight of dominance, teeth clashed painfully and lips were bitten. It was hot, wet and messy. Instinctively Dean reached for Castiel's throat, cupping his jaw urging him closer and bringing his other hand to grabbed at the short hair and tug. He didn't know the sounds that Castiel was making could sound so sweet, each one of them going straight to his groin. It wasn't long when Dean had himself grinding on Cas, who was returning each of the thrusts that were given to him. Surprisingly, it was the Angel who took to removing Dean's jacket. Throwing it over the top of the Impala and Dean followed his lead in peeling away the trench coat not being as kind and letting it fall to the ground. Castiel didn't seem to mind as he continued to kiss him, stealing every breath he took but giving his own in return. He wasn't sure when his lungs started to burn and to be honest he couldn't care less. All he wanted was the angel in front of him but when he started to see spots he was forced to pull away. Only to tug on the tie Cas was wearing and remove it, ripping through the buttons of the shirt that was so in his way it had him growling as he met his lips to the neck in his eyesight. His kisses were wet and sloppy and when he got to the angel pulse point he bit down ever so slightly, leaving Cas panting and letting out a low whine.

With a feral growl he pushed Castiel so he was shoved up against the Impala his hands roaming the exposed chest. Grinding up he gave a moan as the sweet friction of his jean clad cock against his angel's made him pull away from what he was doing and look down at their connected bodies. Reaching up with his right hand he closed his grip right under Castiel's jaw. Holding his head in place he gave his companion a sweet kiss, neither of them stopping the sensations they were feeling from moving against each other. When he pulled away he finally met those lust filled blue eyes that were so full of trust that somehow he knew he couldn't mess this up. Reaching forward he pulled and tugged until Castiel's pants fell just enough down his thighs. It was hard since they still hadn't stopped moving and Cas gave a throaty moan, trying to throw his head back but he tightened his grip on the sides of the angel's throat prohibiting him from doing anything but gasp and moan. Reaching between them Dean slid his hand down into his angel's boxer briefs and began to stroke him. Castiel had been reduced to nothing but moans and as his climax steadily approached him Dean would squeeze the sides of his throat. Causing his lungs to burn and seconds later he would be able to breathe again the pleasure he was feeling growing that more intense. Dean kept a steady pace resting his head on Castiel's shoulder as he approached his own climax. He gave a moan as he lost it in his jeans, tightening his grip on Castiel's throat as he rode through his own orgasm. Each of them continued to grind against each other, milking everything they could until they got too sensitive.

Dean pushed away from Castiel's shoulder, steadying himself. Awkwardly they dressed themselves again in an attempt to make themselves look presentable. When he was finished buttoning his jeans Castiel refused to meet Dean's gaze. Dean thought that maybe he looked embarrassed and he noticed that with the Angel's head turned away he saw the red marks he had left from gripping his neck. Moving forward Dean placed a gentle kiss on the red mark, he swore he could feel his companion smile. Pulling only his lips away and closing his eyes it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Castiel had left him standing there alone. With a soft snort Dean moved back to the driver's side door and opened it, situating himself in his seat he was surprised to find his pants no longer soiled. Shaking his head and smiling he turned his keys and started up his baby. Sam gave a jerk and woke up to the sound of the Impala.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing." Dean replied smirking now as he pulled back onto the road. "Nothing, Sammy."


End file.
